


More Fun With Friends

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Twisted Minds [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequal to Birds of a Feather Flock together. Byakuran is bored with his life and after reading an article about what Tsuna did his want to kill arises. Tsuna and Mukuro are still together and what happens when Byakuran joins the mix? High rating for thoughts of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So as the title and summary say this is the sequel to Birds of a feather flock together, I don't think it will make much sense if you haven't read Birds of a feather, but you can try. Anyways I said I would have a sequel probably and here it is. And yes for those I told that the sequel would have Hibari, I'm sorry that will be in the next part, if I ever get to it. I needed Byakuran's part to come before Hibari's but the next chapter will be different and probably the last instalment after this one. Anyways please enjoy. Also this will be re-posted along with Birds of a Feather once they are both read by my beta reader, but for now I'm posting it with only my eyes having proof read it.

More Fun With Friends

Sequel to Birds of a Feather Flock Together

One-Shot

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Byakuran sat in his room and sighed, he was so bored like usual. Lately nothing was enjoyable even in the slightest, so the only thing he did all day was surf the web. He was on his computer scrolling through pages on the Google search engine when he out of curiosity searched the word death, and it wasn't as interesting as he thought it was going to be until he saw an old news article about a teenage boy who admitted to going on a killing spree. There was no evidence that he did it except for his confession but he still ended up locked in prison a week ago. He kept reading until it hit the bottom of the page and it said that well he was in that prison he had ended up dying although the way of death was not mentioned.

Byakuran was for some reason curious about the kid; that was the day when Byakuran's life truly took a turn for the worse. From that day he had started getting more curious about death and at one point he even started wondering what it would be like to kill someone. He was bored and he used killing animals and thinking about death to sedate his want for something interesting to happen. His friends had noticed a small change in his personality but weren't that worried about it since he seemed to still be okay and acted pretty normal when they were with him. But none of them knew the truth about what Byakuran did and what he thought about.

He had easily dreamed about killing his friends in so many different ways that it was scary, he at first was scared of himself but something in his head said it was okay and that it was what he was made for. So one day well he was bored and thinking about what he could do he had picked up a knife and was staring at it, he played with it for a couple of minutes before he suddenly felt his hand heat up. He closed his eyes in fear, he was scared by it at first but after noticing that it wasn't going to hurt him the fear went away and he started studying it. Their on his hand was an orange flame, it looked hot like he should be getting burnt but to him it was just slightly warm. It felt nice and peaceful and for a little while his curiosity with the flame made his want for death and murder go away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Byakuran and Shoichi were playing some games in his living room, they were really close and Shoichi was really the only person who Byakuran still actually cared about. But when Byakuran lost in a game against Shoichi that he had never lost at before he got irritated and in the moment he did something he would regret for the rest of his life. His flames went out of his control and he watched his best friend burn to death. There had been nothing he could do about it; he didn't know how to control his flames enough so when they went out of control he had to just watch until they burned themselves out. Afterwards Byakuran just stared at his dead friend, he had killed him, it had been an accident but it was still his fault.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That had been the day when Byakuran truly snapped, his remorse and pity for other people was completely gone and now he started planning what he was going to do next. It took him a couple years after that to gain control of his flames. But in those a couple of years he had complete and utter control of his flames, and an entire filing cabinet of plans about how and who he would kill first. He pulled out the first folder and began reading through it as he smiled, this one would work for him.

Byakuran could do this with nothing but the use of his flames; he would just have to release one big enough. So, the next day Byakuran got him and his old friend's tickets to a football game. It was a big enough building that he could kill at least a couple thousand people like it was nothing, and if he got rid of his friend's too then he could completely drop himself off of the map without anyone left to wonder where he was. So he phoned his friends and made plans for them all to meet up tomorrow and go to the football game to say sorry for skipping out on the party they had invited him to last week.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Months later

Byakuran had gotten bored since the day he killed the entire football stadium worth of people, it wasn't that fun honestly. Even if he had done it no one knew, it was written off by the police as a terrorist attack, and the few people he allowed to live other then himself seemed to just go on with their lives. He was sitting once again bored in his house, what else could he do to end his eternal boredom. He was bored, sorting through his filing cabinet when he saw an old piece of printer paper, he read it over and it was about the 15 year old boy who had admitted to killing his entire class when there was no proof. Byakuran smiled when he finished reading thinking he understood why the boy admitted to doing it, he spoke quietly to himself and then laughed, "The boy wanted the credit for his work."

Byakuran stood up and grabbed his jacket heading for his door, maybe if he turned himself in this terrible boredom would go away. Even if he ended up going to prison he would have credit for his work and maybe just maybe he could have an interesting time in prison, with other people who thought about killing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsuna looked at the blood on his hands as he turned and walked away, it had been 7 years since the incident and he was really enjoying his life here with Mukuro. The two got along really well and Tsuna just really enjoyed being with him. Tsuna walked past a guard as he headed for Mukuro's office, there was a shower in their so he could wash up and get changed. When he got their Mukuro was doing paper work well Tsuna walked in and then over to the cabinet in the corner, he took out a change of clothing for himself and then went in to the bathroom. He quickly showered before he exited to see Mukuro standing up as he held out a uniform, "I need your help with the new arrivals."

Tsuna slid the jacket on over what he was wearing and walked behind Mukuro to where the gate of the prison was. They stood outside together in the corner waiting for the bus to arrive. The bus could be seen in the distance now as it brought back a lot of memories for Tsuna from when he first arrived, he grasped Mukuro's hand with a smile as they continued to wait, "Hey Mukuro do you remember when I arrived on that bus, I was still just a kid and it was after I had turned myself in for murdering my mother and class."

Mukuro nodded, "Yeah, you and that innocent act you had, you're totally different now then you were back then."

Tsuna tilted his head, "Really, I don't think I've changed that much, I'm still a brutal murderer who enjoys burning people alive, and I still hold that innocent act when I'm with anyone but you."

Mukuro smiled as he held Tsuna's hand, "What are you saying? You've matured and we even got married."

Tsuna hummed, "Yeah, I guess but that wasn't really what I meant."

Well they were waiting Tsuna noticed something he found interesting as a smirk graced his lips, Mukuro noticed the creepy smiled Tsuna had on and was curious about what his partner noticed. But he didn't have time to ask as the gate opened and the bus pulled in. When the door opened Tsuna walked over towards the bus to help with the escorting, and when the last person came out he took his handcuffs and led him over to Mukuro. After whispering in Mukuro's ear he quickly led the white haired man away by his wrists.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Byakuran had been sitting on the bus just minding his own business while he continued thinking. Like he had expected after admitting to being the only one behind the murder of all those people they hadn't believed him at first, but once he showed them his plans they changed their minds rather quickly. He had been sent to the same prison as the 15 year old boy who had killed his class, after dealing with the courts for an unneeded amount of time. Byakuran had been rather happy since his arrival at the prison he was last in. In the temporary prison everyone picked fights with him, but there were plenty of people he could kill which was an upside and because he use to his flames now no one could tell it was him doing it.

So as he saw the prison inching closer he smiled, he was happy to be going to the same place his favorite teen had gone before he died. To him it was like one of the greatest honors ever to be going there, he literally thought it was the best result possible. As the bus stopped he stood up like the rest and began to follow the others out, he was at the end of the line so it took him a little longer to get out. When he got out of the bus he couldn't believe his eyes, he was one hundred percent sure that the officer who had taken his chains was the 15 year old boy mentioned in the paper he printed off, but it couldn't be because the boy should be dead. The boy was smiling as he walked over towards the blue haired man who must have been the warden and whispered something in his ear.

After that they walked down hallway after hallway until they came to a door, once in the room Tsuna closed it and that was when Byakuran had to ask, "Are you possible Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stared at him for a second and then simply smiled, "Well, I use to be, but now my names Rokudo Tsunayoshi, I got married."

Byakuran watched as Tsuna held up his hand to show a ring, "But why are you still alive, you're suppose to be dead?"

Tsuna smiled as the door behind Byakuran opened and Mukuro enter, "Well, that would be my doing. Kufufufu."

Tsuna smiled as he walked over to Mukuro, Mukuro hugged him and then looked him in the eyes, "What do you want to do with him Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna sat on top of the desk and simply said, "I want you to erase him like you did me."

Mukuro looked at him rather curious, "Why?"

Tsuna smiled, "Because he's a kindred spirit."

Mukuro smiled, "Fine, but if he tries anything with you he's dead."

A staff materialised in Mukuro's hand as he headed for the door, he opened it leaving to go deal with Tsuna's request. Tsuna moved from his spot until he was sitting in the chair and pointed at the other chair inviting Byakuran to sit down. Byakuran did and then Tsuna simply smiled, "Aren't you going to take those chains off?"

Byakuran looked up at him and asked "How?" pretending he couldn't get out of them on his own.

Tsuna laughed and then lifted his hand, "Fine, if you're going to be that way I'll do it for you, but don't complain if you end up getting a little burnt."

A small orange flame appeared from Tsuna's finger as it made itself longer and with one simple swish it cut the chains in to so many piece's you couldn't tell what they were anymore. Both he and Byakuran smiled, "So you can use them too?"

Tsuna nodded, "Well how else do you think I killed my class without leaving evidence?"

Byakuran nodded, "Well, I hadn't thought too much about that, all I know is you're the reason I became who I am today."

Tsuna smiled, "Why? What did you even do to get sent here?"

Byakuran smiled as a large orange flame appeared on his hand, "I killed a couple thousand people by burning them to death with my flame in a football stadium."

Tsuna looked at him and then smiled, "That's awesome."

Byakuran nodded, "Yeah, I turned myself in because I was bored and wanted some acknowledgement. Honestly I thought that's why you originally turned yourself in."

Tsuna shook his head, "I had nothing better to do and knew there would be people to kill in prison, because even if I don't want to kill I have too."

Byakuran looked up, "Really, why do you have too?"

Tsuna stood up as he walked over to the shelf, "I have to release my flames or I'll die, and to do that I need another humans body."

Byakuran looked up, "Oh then your different then me, I kill for fun, out of nothing but pure boredom."

Tsuna smiled as he formed a small sky flame knife, he pointed it at Byakuran's neck, "Don't kid yourself, I love murder and blood too; it's been me since I was a child."

Byakuran laughed, "You're so interesting; I knew I would enjoy coming here."

Tsuna removed the uniform, and then threw a change of Mukuro's cloths to Byakuran. Byakuran changed quickly in the bathroom and then Tsuna took his hand and lead him down the hallways of the prison. They passed by Mukuro who was standing beside a cell with a few other guards to see an exact replica of Byakuran hanging from the ceiling. Byakuran almost jumped when he saw a dead version of himself but Tsuna pulled him forward, "Calm down it's an illusion, just keep walking."

Tsuna kept walking with Byakuran until he arrived at the corner, he pushed Byakuran in to it and then looked up at him, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Tsuna walked away to go see Mukuro, when he got their Mukuro still had his staff in his hand as the other guards studied the illusion of a dead body. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro, "Were going to head to the house, ok?"

Mukuro got a tight grip on Tsuna and smirked before he kissed his ring finger, "Will you be coming back later?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I doubt it."

Mukuro smiled, "Okay then I'll see you when I get home."

Tsuna smiled, "If I'm not home I'll probably be in town, depends on what my levels are later."

Mukuro turned well no one was looking and kissed his husband, "Fine, but if you can handle waiting till I get home we can go out together."

Tsuna laughed, "Okay then I'll try and last till then, anyways I've got to go for now, see you later."

Tsuna quickly headed back to see Byakuran playing with two small dragon's one black and the other white, Tsuna looked at him and laughed, "You can do that too?"

Byakuran jumped as Tsuna looked at him, "What does that mean you can make dragons with your flames too?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No. but I can make something else with them."

Tsuna waved his finger and a small lion appeared, the lion walked over to where Byakuran was and then Byakuran slowly rubbed its back. Tsuna picked the lion up and started walking, Byakuran followed closely behind him. Once outside Tsuna led them in to the forest and then set the small lion down, "Natsu grow."

Natsu grew until he was the size of a normal lion; Tsuna pulled himself up on to the back of the lion and then patted the spot behind him, "Hurry get on."

Byakuran climbed on and then Natsu started running through the forest as fast as he could until suddenly sky flames formed around it legs and they were flying through the sky. Byakuran grasped on to Tsuna scared from the sudden gain in height. Tsuna laughed at his reaction, "Calm down you're not going to fall."

Byakuran looked down, "How do you make him this big? I still can't get my dragons any bigger then you saw them."

Tsuna laughed, "I've been able to materialize Natsu for about a year now so I've had a little bit more experience. If I'm making a guess you had the dragons for a month."

Byakuran nodded at him, "Yeah."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsuna had waited for Mukuro to return in the car, luckily for him using Natsu had burned off enough of his flames that it was possible to wait that long. But he knew that the second they got in to town they would need to find a victim. Mukuro stared at Tsuna ticked off, "Why did we bring him?"

Tsuna smiled as he tapped his finger against the door impatiently, "The more the merrier right, it's a lot more fun to kill with friends."

Mukuro sighed, "You guys are fucked up."

Tsuna and Byakuran laughed as Tsuna responded, "You're just as fucked up as we are"

Mukuro just gave his naturally creepy laugh in response. The group got along great and both Tsuna and Mukuro were happy to finally have some more company. Well maybe Tsuna was the only one who liked having company, but it didn't matter anyways because they would all be together for a while.-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So that's the second part, and yes I promise the last part will be the end and will have Hibari in it. It will also probably be quite a bit longer then the first two parts. Anyways please leave me a review with your thoughts.


End file.
